


Troy

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brocedes, Character Death, Fluff, Greeks, Hamilberg, Historical, Iliad, Just Warning, Kibastian, M/M, Minor Slavery, Newis, One Main Character Dies, Romance, SORRRYYYY, Trojans, War, simi - Freeform, troy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Bernie and King Toto had an agreement. If only he hadn't stolen the Queen of Greece.<br/>Lewis grins, charming and ruthless. "Agreements are meant to be broken"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: The Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson has had just about enough of his brother's antics.

**Troy**

_Act 1: The Treaty_

 

* * *

 

 

** [Trojans] **

"Prince Jenson!"

Jenson smiled at the sailor, the same grin that encouraged soldiers at war and brothers at brawls. These would be his men one day. He was to inherit the kingdom of his father and his father’s father. It was a privilege only he and his brother would receive.

 

"Have we reached Greece?" Jenson asked, slapping a hand onto the sailor's shoulder.

 "We are about to port, your highness. But your brother-" the sailor explained, but it was no use. Jenson already knew what he was going to say. Lewis had a talent for getting into trouble.

 

Jenson sighed. "Where is he?"

 

"But Lewis, darling" a sultry feminine voice pierced through the serious atmosphere of the vessel, making Jenson cringe.  _Concubines_. Their father is definitely not going to be pleased this time. Jenson spun around, leveling a look of disappointment on his younger brother. He had burst out of his quarters with a girl on each arm and a wine glass in one of the girls' hands. Just a normal day for Prince Lewis of Troy.

 

"I apologize, Kendall. But you see, my brother and I have been sent to meet with the King of Greece to seal the treaty. Very busy. Your husband is probably missing you." Lewis smiled, cunning and ruthlessly charming. Jenson rolls his eyes. Does this even work on women?

"But what will we do without you?" Said the other girl, she was almost half Lewis' age. Disgusting.

"Well, Beth. You will have to wait for me." Lewis kissed each of them once, earning a couple of envious stares from the sailors. But the girls giggled, ignoring the men’s curious looks. "To the end of time" they sighed, retreating back into the ship's lower levels.

 

"Must you defile every woman you come across?" Jenson shook his head at Lewis, staring across the cerulean coasts of Greece.

 "Only the beautiful ones" Lewis muses, much to Jenson's amusement.

 

“You know, father is not going to like this” Jenson’s jaw ticked, watching the sailors pull ropes and move about to steer the ship ashore. “He doesn’t need a Prince who mucks about”

 

“But he already has you, you are serious enough for the both of us” Lewis grinned. Jenson raised his hand and slapped the back of his little brother’s head. “You are still a bully, Future King Jenson” Lewis winked, rubbing the back of his neck.

 They stand together in companionable silence for a long while before Lewis speaks again.

 

“Peace” he scoffed. “Peace with the Greeks. What does peace even mean?” Lewis asked, turning to his older brother curiously. Jenson straightened himself up. Lewis hardly ever asked him any legitimate questions but when he did there was no separating Lewis from whatever he was going to suggest so Jenson had to make this moment count.

“Freedom” Jenson said, rolling the letters on his tongue, tasting it. “Power and glory” Jenson continued, the wind tugging at his hair. This was what he fought for. “A future.”

 

“And  _women_.” Lewis hummed in response and Jenson rolled his eyes at another moment lost to Lewis’ antics.

 

“You and Cousin Sebastian with your women, thank the Gods he’s become a temple servant. Apollo at least smiles upon him now” Jenson raved, shaking his head at the complete immaturity of it all.

 “You have your wife and child and kingdom. I have my life.” Lewis laughed. “We haven’t changed much since childhood, you and I” he continues, still grinning that manic grin. “But this treaty will decide our future so afterwards I say we drink to _freedom_!” He shouted, the men shouted back in response.

  _“Freedom!”_

 

Jenson rolled his eyes, again. "Honestly, Lewis. I salivate for the day someone holds your attention for more than a fortnight." Jenson jested, bracing himself for the anchor to be thrown down. The ship jerked to a stop and Lewis' hand was on his shoulder.

 "You and me both, brother" Lewis muttered, already forgetting about the concubines. "You and me both"

 

* * *

 

 

** [Greeks] **

 

 

"Erik?"

 

The blonde dabbed perfume on himself, every bit the proper Grecian Queen, and stared unimpressed at his husband. "My name is Nico" he barely held back a hiss. He felt really uncomfortable in his robes, but then again the sewers weren’t going for comfort. The King’s Queen was supposed to look beautiful.

Nico looked down at the feminine garb and winced. He certainly didn’t feel beautiful.

“Queen Erik” Bernie insisted, knowing full well that it’s demeaning for Nico to be called a Queen when he was a man. When Bernie took Nico from his island home he didn’t care about maintaining his bloodline.  _That’s what concubines are for_ , he said to Nico. He wanted something rare, something wild, something  **beautiful**. Nico had been his  _prize_.

He paraded Nico in front of his priests and his partners and his people like a pack mule. They mock him in secret. He swears that Nico is the most beautiful creature he’s seen in his lifetime but the weight of the crown on Nico’s head means nothing to him.

He wants his farm and his fishing rod, wants Keke’s secret hideaway full of old wine. He wants his horse and his small mansion. He wants his friends, Nicholas and Bruno. He even wants his crazy old crone of a grandmother who tells him his fortune every seven days.

He wants to go  _home_.

 

“You will look at me tonight and you will love me. If you do, I might even let you retreat early.” Bernie threatened, gripping Nico’s face in his bony fingers. Nico clutches at them, willing for them to separate from his face. Let go. ‘ _Let me go_ ’ he begs in his mind but he knows begging won’t work. Not for Bernie.

“If you humiliate me” Bernie smells Nico’s hair and smiles a small lecherous slip of a smile. It promises pain. “I will have your pretty little head on a pike” he whispered in Nico’s ear and thundered out of his room.

Nico clutched at the end of his robe – almost a dress if he squinted – and tried not to sob.

No matter what they did, Nico was a man. He was not a Queen, not a Consort. He was, in the end, a slave. And slave shouldn’t talk back, not if they don’t want a knife in their back.

“I want to go home” Nico chokes on a sob and loses himself in his piles of empty treasures and linens. He’s dressed like a Queen but he feels like a captive, spoil of a war he never wanted to take part in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end I did this, I have 3 major fics I need to write. And I still made this monstrosity because Emma told me to. XD
> 
> Shout out to my Mercedorks! Lis was in this chapter, next up is Emma! ;)


	2. Act 2: The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Troy kisses him like he's made of porcelain, it's the first time he's felt like a Queen.

**Troy**

_Act 2: The Queen_

 

* * *

 

 

** [Trojans] **

****

Lewis and Jenson disembarked from the ship, a loud thump signaling their arrival. They greeted the kings, brothers King Bernie and King Luca, with much finesse and grace.

“Prince Jenson, Prince Lewis. It is our honor to have you in Sparta for the coming days” King Luca nodded amicably, always the more affectionate of the two Grecian kings. King Bernie looked on, as if he had more important business elsewhere. The Princes took it all in stride, having the sailors tow in their gifts of gold and jewels.

“May the Sun God, Apollo, shine on your people today” Jenson greeted, bowing to the Kings. He nudged for Lewis to do the same which he did, albeit reluctantly.

“We have no need for your gods” King Bernie scoffed, turning to walk back to his chariot. “He means to say we accept your offering, the treaty will be settled at the palace. But for tonight, we drink. Have as much as you would like, Princes of Troy” Luca said, offering them chariots for them to ride in.

They each boarded the chariots and looked at each other quizzically. “Aren’t you glad we did not bring Sebastian?” Lewis asked, an unspoken _I told you_ so being shot in Jenson’s direction. Jenson looked at the towering stone buildings of the Grecian empire and cringed. Everything in Sparta was large and threatening, as if the city would swallow you whole. Maybe he didn’t want Sebastian to be around for this treaty but he was glad at least that Lewis was here.

The palace was twice as menacing. It towered over the entire town with its elevated planes. It was much like the castle of Troy, sitting upon a hilltop and overlooking the kingdom. Their horses had a fraction of a hard time climbing the slope. It was even worse when they entered the fortress.

 

As soon as they stepped foot into the main hall women had draped themselves over Lewis and Jenson. “Welcome to Sparta, your majesty” they purred and while Lewis looked like he was having the time of his life, Jenson pried they oil slicked hands off of him one by one.

“Come, sit. The party has begun.”

King Bernie led them to a small parlor full of women and men and people playing instruments. There was a small platform with two large chairs at the very back where Bernie retired to once Lewis and Jenson were properly acquainted with the people of the hierarchy.

“Can I?” Lewis asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jenson who rolled his eyes for the nth time since they arrived. “Go” he managed to say before Lewis practically jumped onto the slave girl serving wine. He hoped his brother remained at least the tiniest bit sober tonight.

Lewis was working the room, leaving Jenson to speak to Luca, when Bernie raised a hand to silence the party goers.

 

“Attention, everyone” he smiled, actually smiled, and raised his glass. “I’d like to announce the arrival of my Queen, come here Erik” he beckoned the young man over to sit next to him.

“Queen?” Jenson muttered, eyeing the not-female as she took her seat on the throne next to King Bernie’s. He scanned the room for Lewis, this was not good.

Lewis stared, unable to keep his eyes off the man for a second.

He moved like a siren through water, his blonde tresses framing his face shining like the sun. He smelled of summer and warmth and his skin was light with a slight tan. No wonder Bernie looked so _victorious_.

A wave of _wantlustminebeautiful_ engulfed Lewis looking at the Grecian Queen, he wondered if King Bernie even made love to him.

He wondered if he would make love to _Lewis_.

Lewis shook his head, inching his way forward to watch this beautiful _creature_. The women continued to entice him, beckon for him to bed them, but his eyes were glued to _him_.

“Queen Erik” he smiled, he would want no other person tonight.

 

* * *

 

** [Greeks] **

 

Nico knew that the party was getting out of hand and that it was making Bernie angry.

“You must be a gift from the gods” one of the men, a captain in Bernie’s army, whispered into his ear while he was talking to a young girl named Em serving grapes. “I would be proud to have you as my Queen” he smirked, running a hand down the side of Nico’s body and up the inside of his leg before the flash of a sword appeared below his jaw.

“That’s enough, Elephenor” Luca said, not moving his blade. Elephenor raised both his hands in defeat. “If you persist on this insolence you have to answer to me and I swear to you when you enter the river Styx you will be wandering the underworld headless, do you understand?” the Captain nodded vigorously, leaving the palace with a huff. Luca looked at Nico, appraising him.

“I will tell King Bernie you have retreated to your quarters, majesty” he bowed low and sheathed his sword.

“Thank you” Nico whispered, scurrying away towards the hall. He stood there for a moment, breathing in the cold night air.

 

“He is right”

Nico spun around, arms curled around himself in fear of it being another whoremonger. The man was dark with dark eyes and he wore a smile that rivaled a thousand stars. It was the Trojan Prince.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, your majesty” he laughed, deep and melodic as he approached. “I was just in awe of you, you are beautiful. A gift from the gods. But it must be difficult to live under such conditions as yourself” he explained, tripping over his words. He very nearly cursed, where was his charm and his cunning now when he needed it most?

“What do you mean, Prince of Troy? King Bernie is a good king, he’s conquered a great many kingdoms-” Nico drones, the same speech he gives anyone who asks about his husband.

“But he hasn’t won your heart” the Trojan Prince insisted and Nico bit his lip to keep from gasping. What is this? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was everything _spinning_?

“Has he?” the Prince asked, looking earnest and bare in front of Nico. He looks _real_. And the Prince hates how desperate he sounds but his heart is screaming for him. Queen of Sparta, Queen of _Greece_.

 

“No” Nico answered, letting the silence strip them both of their titles and their inhibitions. Here, in the halls of the Grecian Palace, they are no one but a pair of boys in clothing that was too big for them and crowns too big for their heads. “Will _you_?”

The Trojan Prince looks surprised but nods all the same and Nico smiles, beckoning him into his private room. Tonight wasn’t for Bernie, Nico was allowed to be selfish once. This night was for him. For _them_.

The Prince kissed him like he was made of porcelain, it’s the first time he’s felt like a Queen.

He’s allowed to be selfish tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect it to turn out like this. I'm sorry it's so rushed but the ending slayed me.
> 
> Shout out to my Mercedorks! \\(*O*)/ Emma was in this one so it's Lis again in the next chapter. Next update is next Monday.


	3. Act 3: The Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi rolls his eyes at his mother anyway, just because he can, and it earns him a smack up the back side of his head. “War is much easier than a relationship”

**Troy**

Act 3: The Mercenary

* * *

** [Greeks] **   


The scratchy white cotton rubs against Kimi’s face, blocking everything from view. His sword hangs loosely in his hand. He smirks, his opponent’s breathing is harsh, heavy, and panting. Kimi could hear his footfalls clearly. The boy lunged forward, thrusting his sword at Kimi’s side. Kimi stepped back, taking his forearm and dragging the kid’s slight from forward. He face planted into the ground, dropping his sword and cursing.

“I nearly had you, cousin” he mused, dusting himself off. Kimi scoffed, ripping the blindfold off his face and basking in the Greek sunlight. The ocean was calm for once today and he was out training with his cousin. A Travesty.

“Not even close, Valtteri” Kimi patted him on the shoulder, stalking towards the sea. But Valtteri wouldn’t let up, he snagged Kimi’s elbow and kept him back.

“I am not done training”

Kimi looked the boy up and down, he looked exhausted. It looks like a good wind will knock him down. “Yes, you are” he said, unfazed by the sword aimed at his throat.

“I will be the judge of that” Valtteri cocked his head at Kimi. _‘Getting cocky? Please.’_ Kimi thought.

He turned to face his cousin and twisted his arm. Valtteri let out a guttural cry, the sound of his sword ringing in his ears as it slaps onto the ground and Valtteri along with it. He stares up at his cousin, disbelieving. “You are fearless”

“No. Just crazy.” he winked, his face lighting up only for a millisecond before his neutral expression takes over again. He stalks over to the ocean again, the form of his mother greeting him as she rose from the waves like the Nereid she was. “Later, cousin”

“Why are you still with your cousin?” Paula tuts, ruffling her son’s hair as they walk down the sand and into the surf. “You shouldn’t even be in this war. You should be getting yourself married- Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.”

Kimi rolls his eyes at his mother anyway, just because he can, and it earns him a smack up the back side of his head. “War is much easier than a relationship”

“What happened to Jenni? Minttu?” his mother prods, eliciting a frown from her warrior son. She caresses her strong boy’s face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“They didn’t love you despite what you’d done-”

“Is ok” he said frantically, his hand coming up to hold his mother’s still grasping softly at his cheek. He smiles briefly. “I’m ok”

Paula doesn’t approve, she crosses her arms and glares at him. “If you fight you won’t return” she huffs, ignoring the obvious hurt in Kimi’s eyes from her disapproval. He embraces her and she lets him, not wanting to part with her boy on bad terms.

“If I do not go, I would not be a real warrior.” He says into her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And no one would remember me.”

 

* * *

** [Trojans] **

“Sebastian!”

The boy smiles widely and opens up his arms to hug his uncle. King Toto lifts him up and spins him around, only putting him down when Sebastian said he was getting nauseous. “Uncle Toto, nice to see you at our God Apollo’s place of worship” he grins, pleased.

“It is nice to see you helping around here, the Gods know you are doing their work.” King Toto winks, the priests scurrying away to accommodate his sudden appearance. He looks Sebastian up and down, glancing at the boy proudly. “You have grown up to be a handsome young lad, I remember when you were just a babe-” he begins to ramble and Sebastian shoves him back playfully.

“Uncle” Sebastian said in lieu of a threat, his eyes narrowing at the King who found his annoyance funny.  “No more stories of childhood, I am no longer a boy” King Toto ends up coughing, the scoff in his throat not coming out right.

“So says the _man_ with no facial hair” he pokes Sebastian on the chin. “Baby cheeks” pokes him on both cheeks. “Fluffy hair” ruffles his hair. “No abs” pokes his belly. “And a face the same as that of a pouting child?” Sebastian takes King Toto’s hand before he could poke him on the lip because _ewww gross_.

“That’s enough” Sebastian insists.

“And in all seriousness, what is the matter with your posture? It is horrible. It is like you’ve never been royalty. You truly are a pouting child.” King Toto smirked, seeing how red in the face his comments made Sebastian.

“Oh stop, I am a grown man” he rolled his eyes.

“You mean you _like_ grown men” Toto snickers and Sebastian barely keeps himself from strangling his Uncle. “Better be careful that the priests don’t find out-” he continues to muse.

“How do you even know? Jenson and Lewis don’t suspect anything.” Sebastian pouts, desperately wanting to escape this conversation. Where was lighting from heaven when you needed it?

“My dear boy,” King Toto laughs, thoroughly enthused by their exchange. “You act so interested in women it is like you are not interested” he says cryptically and Sebastian only raises an eyebrow, unamused. King Toto pats him on the back, still smirking. “You try much too hard” he says, entering the temple and praying to Apollo to give Sebastian some backbone so he can be honest with himself.

 

* * *

** [Greeks] **

The door to Nico’s room clicks open behind him and Nico turns with a smile, thinking it would be Lewis. His smile falls, he is disappointed yet again. It’s not Lewis, it’s King Bernie.

“Why are you not happy to see me, wench?” he drawls, reeking of liquor and bad manners. He strokes Nico’s hair fondly, it makes Nico feel sick. “You are my Queen, you should show me respect” Bernie mutters, licking at Nico’s ear. There’s a shiver of fear that creeps up Nico’s spine but Bernie smirks thinking it’s a shiver of want. “You want me”

“I am not your Queen, you kidnapped me.” Nico hisses, spitting at the older man who is absolutely seething in his rage. “And I do not want you, I will _never_ want you.” He stands, his chair toppling over from the force.

“You want me because you are _mine_ ” Bernie growls, stalking forward towards the younger blonde but Nico refuses to back down. He rips off his dress, leaving himself in nothing but the skirt of the thing in defiance.

“I would never want to be your Queen” he snarled, his voice barely a whisper but still it feels like Nico screamed it because the room is so silent. Bernie is deathly silent.

A blink and Nico’s cheek is burning, his head whips to the side and Bernie’s hand is raised. His ear rings when he starts to realize that Bernie has slapped him in the face.

“You are nothing” he shoves Nico, the blonde clutching at his face writhing on the floor. But Bernie is there, he takes another lick of Nico’s ear and bites down. Nico bites back a sob, barely catching Bernie’s whispered threat. “But my worthless wench.”

And like a storm he’s gone from the room, leaving destruction in his wake.

Nico is sobbing when Lewis finds him later, he traces the lines of Bernie’s hand on Nico’s soft cheek and grits his teeth. He kisses away the pain, whispers promises that he would take Nico away from him until Nico almost believes it himself.


	4. Act 4: The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson continued to sigh. He knew it was too good to be true.

**Troy**

Act 4: The Escape

 

* * *

 

** [Greeks] **

It’s a black tinted midnight. The last day of the treaty has passed in a whirlwind of bustle and business. But for Nico Rosberg, it was best spent at night with hands that were not his husband’s and words that were foreign to that of his new home. Like whispers, those soft still moments blew away in the wind. Now the floorboards creak ever so slightly in protest against every sudden gust of wind as if sensing his distraught.

Somewhere, on a pier not too far from the fortress of his solitude, a ship is being set free of its restraints for the first time in three days, free to sail again to its home. Free, the one thing he couldn’t be.

 ~~Nico~~ Queen Erik, he convinces himself because Nico couldn’t be real anymore not in this life, sits on a chair with his back straight staring out at the surf. But the single tear trailing down his face is that of a boy’s, a boy who feels more trapped than he’s ever been before.Everything is wrong and everything he touches feels like ice to his numb hands. The bed is ice, the satin of his dress is ice, the silken sheets are ice, even the crown on his head is ice and the frost reaches out- claws at his heart slowly leaving nothing left of Nico Rosberg until only Queen Erik Ecclestone remains.

It’s like he’s shouting silently, shouting in his heart where no one can hear him and no one will care.

The lump in his throat grows with each step he hears growing louder and louder approaching-

Nico’s hands are thrown up in defense when the door slams open but the cold doesn’t seize hold of his heart. Time doesn’t freeze. The screams of Queen Erik replace that of Nico Rosberg and he can feel. In the place of the chill is an unbelievable warmth and the smell of mulled cider.

 _‘It cannot be’_ he thinks but his traitorous eyes open anyway, hopeful, and his traitorous moth slackens in shock.

It _is_.

It’s _Lewis_.

And he smiled, a thousand moons shining on Nico just like the very first time they met only three short moons ago. It feels like waking up in a dream. “I missed you”

“You should not be here” are the words that fly out of Nico’s lax mouth, his disbelieving eyes drinking in the image of his dark skin and deep brown eyes. Lewis’ image is burnt into the back of his eyelids when he musters the strength to speak again. “You should be sailing for Troy.”

“ _We_ are sailing for Troy” Lewis says heartily and Nico’s face is stony when their eyes meet again. Lewis’ embrace falling flat of comforting him. “What is the matter now, love?” he asks, etching circles into Nico’s collarbone softly and smiling when Nico moaned. But the Queen swatted his hand away, looking straight into cocoa brown orbs begging for Lewis to listen.

“They will burn every house to the ground to find me” he starts his argument, Queen Erik struggling where he is bound in the back of Nico’s mind. He screams bloody murder at the prince. “I cannot leave, do you not understand?” He gestures with his hands, the Prince of Troy nodding along like they were excuses made by a child.

“They will not” he says offhandedly and Nico’s hands are gesturing even more wildly as a result.

“They will-” he insists, his gesture halted when Lewis takes hold of his wrists. He glares at the man, oddly at peace with the way he was being held, as if these hands were always meant to hold him. “Lewis”

A flash, Nico is against a wall with his hands pinned above his head and Lewis’ lips are on his. His tongue sliding hot and wet across Nico’s worry-chapped lips combating the cold. Nico finds it very hard to protest. “They will not” Lewis hot breath ghosts over Nico’s face and Nico is so dizzy he has to rest his forehead on Lewis’.

“He will kill you” he whispers into Lewis’ lips, the tears beginning to fall and washing away whatever was left of Queen Erik. It’s too late now, the ice has melted yet again leaving him naked and defenseless in front of the Trojan Prince and all he feels is peace. “He will find you” Lewis smiles, Nico can feel it gliding across his cheek to kiss away the salty tears.

“I’ll make it easy for him to find me” he says, his arms wrapping around Nico’s slim waist and pulling off his stupid Grecian woman’s dress. It wasn’t garb fit for one such as himself.

He’s tracing lines into Nico’s hipbone and putting his own spare clothing over Nico when he speaks again, making sure the blonde was comfortable before placing a kiss on his pale neck. He feels Nico’s heart jump and he grins. “I’ll walk right up to him and tell him you’re mine”

Queen Erik of Sparta disappears and Prince Nico of Troy takes his place, spirited away by a Trojan Prince.

* * *

 

** [Trojans] **

Jenson has a horrible feeling about today.

The sun was shining bright enough to guide them on their way but not enough to scald, the winds were good and they were set to get to Troy half a day earlier than they planned. There was even a raven that morning that said that the King was well and his slight sickness had passed. Overall, it was becoming a good day for Prince Jenson especially with that treaty signed and done.

Something was off.

“Brother” Lewis called out tentatively and Jenson felt his eyes rolling already in anticipation. _There_ it was. His brother hadn’t caused any mischief for three days. A miracle by his standards and by all means completely impossible. What did he do now?

“Do you love me?” he asked, Jenson raised a brow at him.

“Of course” he shrugged.

Lewis let the silence drag on before asking again. “Would you protect me from any enemy?”

Jenson sighed, turning to the younger man. He knew they were only related by their father’s blood but half-brother or not Jenson loved Lewis and he probably would protect him. But at the best of times his reasons were wholly unreasonable. He couldn’t afford to make a wrong move here.

“Last time you spoke to me like this, you were 10 years old and you had just stolen Father’s horse.” Jenson began, easing into Lewis’ personal space. He laughed awkwardly.

“I know” he groaned. The young man was sweating horribly, not a good sign.

“What have you done?”

They stare at each other for a moment and Jenson wishes he hadn’t asked because when Lewis stepped away it was to reveal the cloaked Queen of Sparta.

“Jenson, this is Nico” he said, holding the blonde’s hand tightly and daring Jenson to speak against him.

But instead, Jenson continued to sigh. He knew it was too good to be true.


	5. Act 5: The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which, there's a new Prince in Town.

**Troy**

_Act 5: The King_

* * *

 

** [Trojans] **

The arrival of the crown Princes was largely celebrated in Troy especially upon finding out that their Prince managed to snag the Queen of Sparta in his grasp.

"They say the Queen of Sparta is the most beautiful in the world" they murmured waiting for their royal chariots to roll up the streets to the Capitol. "Here they come!"

Jenson rolled up in his chariot, Lewis behind him with an arm around Nico. Lewis relished in the cheers and adoration of the crowd each welcoming their crown Princes.

"Hail Nico! Prince of Troy! Most beautiful in the world!" Nico's face went red, he tucked himself into Lewis' side in embarrassment but the Crown Prince laughed. He raised Nico's chin, holding his hand.

"Smile" he whispers in Nico's ear. "You're home" Lewis raises their hands - still interlocked - into the air and the crowd screams in approval as they enter the Trojan fortress.

A man in large robes and crown of ornate silver and gold intricacies meets them. He smiles at his sons and greets Nico as if he was their own. Strange.

"Welcome home boys, and to you" the King opens up his arms to hug Nico, and Nico returns it a little awkwardly. Lewis just laughs, but Jenson shoves his brother sideways nodding encouragingly at Nico. "Welcome to Troy, your highness"

"Please, I'm not royalty" Nico stutters, unfamiliar with the affection the King was showing him. He treated Nico like he belonged.

"Ah, but you were a Queen in Sparta" Jenson points out grinning.

Nico laughs half-heartedly and Lewis surged forward to take hold of Nico's hand again. Nico deflates in relief.

"And now" the King lifts up a silver circlet almost identical to Jenson and Lewis', placing it daintily on Nico's head. "You are a Prince of Troy" he smiles, gesturing inside with his free hand.

"Come, call me Toto"

 

* * *

 

**[Greeks]**

Bernie stormed through the castle, shoving servant after servant aside. "Where is he?!?!" He screamed at Luca.

Luca stared at him, completely unamused. Bernie was prone to having tantrums. "He who?"

"My Queen you buffoon. Where is he??" Bernie seethed, all over Luca's personal space until finally his brother paid attention to him.

"Clearly, he escaped" Luca rolled his eyes, it wouldn't have happened if Bernie was even the slightest bit gentle.

"Clearly" he spat back at Luca. "He was kidnapped"

"Gods above, Bernie-"

"I want him back, Luca. I will pry him from those Trojans dead hands if I have to" Bernie seethed, less like a threat and more like a promise.

"So you can force him to stay here?" Luca raised a brow at his crazy brother.

Bernie's smile was impish and menacing. "So I can kill the little whore myself"

* * *

 

Kimi loosed the arrow, letting it sail through the air and burrow itself into the tree branch in front of Luca Di Montezemolo's face.

"It's good to see you too, Kimi" he mused, ducking under the arrow.

"I work with my own crew only" the Finn said, shooting at the target again. A tree a league away from him with a target carved into it. There were four arrows embedded into the center circle as it was and Luca understood why Bernie paid the man the way he did.

"The Trojans took the Queen" Luca shrugged by way of explaining. It was no use trying to be serious with Kimi.

Kimi raised a brow at him. "Don't you mean he ran away?"

Luca sighed. "If he was not my brother-"

"We would all let Nico leave." Kimi nodded stoically. "If I see him I would let him go, you know that?"

"I know" Luca said. "I would too"

Kimi's hand stills on his bow. "When do we overthrow Troy?"

Luca grinned.


	6. Act 6: The Army

**Troy**

_Act 6: The Army_

* * *

 

** [Trojans] **

“Come on Papa! We will miss them!” the children ran in droves past the crowds throwing daisy petals into the air and cheering. The little girls placed flower crowns in their hair cooing when the Prince passed.

Nico observed them, taking care to bestow his attention on each child he passed. He greeted each house wife, discussed business with each man. He moved and talked in a way that was so natural and welcoming that everyone wanted to talk to him. And Lewis smiled, proud of his love.

“Toto wants to talk to you” Jenson informed him, standing upright next to his younger brother.

Lewis continued to stare at Nico, not noticing Jenson’s presence for a good long while but managing a smile when he did. “Yes, brother?” he asked, ignoring the way Jenson rolled his eyes at him.

“Toto wants to talk to you” he repeated. “Now”

Lewis looked over at Toto, walking back into the fortress with his servants. He nodded at Jenson, the older man rushing to take Nico by the arm and lead him in. “You know we haven’t given you the tour.” He smiled.

“Umm” Nico hummed, turning to Lewis for support. Lewis laughed, nodding at him.

“Go” he encouraged Nico, kissing him chastely before letting Jenson sweep him away.

Nico stepped in, Jenson giving him the grand tour so that the King could pull Lewis aside. The Prince huffed, not liking the fact that he was being separated from Nico. “What?”

“Are you sure about this?”

Lewis raised a brow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“I mean him. Is he worth it? Truly?” Toto stuttered, stumbling due to how unorthodox this all seemed. Lewis placed a hand on Toto’s shoulder. He shook his head, like he was amused Toto had even asked.

“The best thing about you is the way you love Troy. Each child, each citizen, each cattle or field. You love Troy from its highest mountains down to its smallest pebbles and you love it with all your heart.” Lewis pointed out.

“Yes” Toto said softly, tugging at his robes.

Lewis eyes shone bright under the candlelight and Toto can’t help but think this is the first time Lewis has ever looked so certain of himself. “That’s how I feel about Nico”

Toto blinked, snapping his fingers.

“Yes, majesty?” his servant, Sarah, asked rolling her eyes at Toto’s discomfort.

“Prepare the great hall immediately” Toto said, dazed. He gave Lewis a small smile, a nod of approval. “We are having a wedding ceremony soon”

* * *

 

** [Greeks] **

Bernie Ecclestone stormed through the empty halls angrily stomping his feet like a petulant child. “Luca!” He screamed. “Lucaaaaaaa!”

“I am right here, brother. No need for drastic measures.” Luca rolled his eyes, wrapping his tunic around closer to himself. It was way too late to be having this conversation with Bernie. “We don’t know where he is-”

“You mustn’t sleep while I am distressed, I am the King. And I want my Queen back!” Bernie insisted, face turning red but Luca opted to ignore him. It’s not like he isn’t angry every other day of the year.

“We can resolve this in the morning, Bernie” he groaned, turning to return to his room but Bernie snagged his wrist. Please don’t ask please don’t ask, Luca squeezed his eyes shut chanting it in his mind.

“I want him on my army”

Luca sighed, he knew it. “He is on route with my soldiers”

Bernie scoffed, offended. “Then tell him he will be working under me” he said simply, like he could get what he wanted just by glaring at Luca. The taller man rubbed at his face with his hands, exasperated.

“He is unreachable where he is, it’s a fortnight’s travel before he gets here-”

“Then it must be a good thing I sent for him in advance” Bernie smirked, an evil look in his beady eyes. He produced a letter from under his robes that Luca read hurriedly, beneath the request for their warrior to return was a forged signature. Luca’s. Next to it is the Ecclestone Crest glaring angry red in contrast to the parchment. Luca’s blood boiled.

“Kimi is not your slave.”

Bernie blew air out of his nose, eyes lolling to the side. “I’m King, everyone is my slave” he said, striding past Luca. “That does not excuse you, brother”

Luca crushed the parchment in his hands, praying for forgiveness from Zeus and Hera then muttering a soft prayer to Ares. “Protect him”

A tear fell from Luca’s eye in mourning, he knew Kimi. He’d never make it through this if he went along with Bernie’s request, his brother would make sure of it. Bernie always stole Luca’s favorite toys as a child and if he couldn’t use them he destroyed them.

Luca knew him, Bernie knew Luca. He knows Kimi is Luca’s favorite and Bernie won’t stop until Kimi is dead.

* * *

 

** [Trojans] **

Lewis frowned, standing abruptly from his seat next to Nico and his father. Nico took his hand in both of his, worried. “What’s the matter, love?” his voice dripped, accent giving his tone a kind of allure that soothed Lewis. He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing” he muttered before sitting down, kissing the pale hand entwined with his.

King Toto chuckled next to him, raising a wine goblet to the beautiful view of their ocean. “Worry about Troy later, Prince” he pressed the goblet to his chapped lips and drank, finishing it off with a satisfied gasp. “It’s your wedding day” he winked.

They celebrated, oblivious to another set of eyes watching their very ocean.

* * *

 

** [Greeks] **

Kimi stared out at the beach, one more day until the siege. His eyes scanned the sand for enemies, hands twitching to shoot at something.

“Anything interesting out there?” Valterri smirked, picking at Kimi’s jumpy behavior. “Maybe Apollo can give you something to do” he jested, mocking the fact that the Trojans only worshipped Apollo.

Kimi was about to reply when he spotted something, a boy in a dark tunic walking along the beach. Kimi leaned closer, as close as he could without their ship being spotted. He stared at him as he bent down to pick up a conch shell, unruly brown curls blowing into his face and a crest of Apollo on his shoulder. A temple helper.

_Sebastian._

The winds whispered to him and Kimi smiled, thanking his mother.

“Maybe he has” Kimi called out to Valterri, his eyes unwavering in their quest to document every facet of the Temple Helper’s form.

Sebastian, it tasted sweet on his tongue.


	7. Act 7: The Temple

**Troy**

_Act 7: The Temple_

* * *

 

 

** [Greeks] **

It was a little past dawn when Kimi got the signal from the _Montezemolo_ that the _Fia_ had arrived with King Bernie Ecclestone lounging in it. It didn’t take Kimi very long to come to the conclusion that Bernie Ecclestone was still a gigantic pain in the ass. He wouldn’t mind being the one to throw the man into the Aegean Sea… headless.

Kimi sighed. Of course, it wasn’t anything new. He’d dealt with the King in the past and he’d known even then that he was a murderer. It’s just this one battle, he would tell himself, just one nation to bring to their knees. But one nation became two, two became three, and three became countless until he finally decided Bernie Ecclestone could go fuck himself. He thought he could move on from war. It turns out war is all he had.

One more battle, fight by his side one last time.

How many times has he told himself that?

He jams his helmet on and doesn’t think about it, thinks only about the way his blade sings when he slices into the body of another nameless Trojan. He doesn’t think of the fact that Bernie Ecclestone is not the only monster here.

 

* * *

 

 

** [Trojans] **

Nico’s always had a penchant for wanting things he can’t have. He remembers being a child, wanting a sword or a horse or a brother he could play castles with. He recalls being a tween, staring out at the courtyard of their sprawling farmlands where boys his age would play while he was stuck inside studying his maps like a good Lord’s son. He remembers a girl he fancied for a fortnight, wanting to hold her hand and dance with her (until he had met her brother and kissed him under a starry sky the night after sneaking out of his house).

Keke barely ever showed that he loved his son. It should explain why Nico’s always wanted love, being starved for it since he was a lad.

Watching the men of Troy prepare for war made him sick. Maybe, just this once, he’d like not to have his wish granted.

Jessica was kind, a good influence on him seeing as she was more used to seeing her husband swept away to serve his country. Nico filled his days with helping her care for hers and Jenson’s child.

“I’m not like you.” He says mindlessly one day, holding the sleeping baby in his arms. “I don’t think I could bear it, seeing him off and being left here to worry.” He admits because when his mind is focused on the singular task of not thinking of the hundred ways Lewis could die out there his mouth is apparently slack enough to spit just about everything he’s thinking.

“You can be.” Jessica smiles encouragingly, setting the baby down in the cradle. He doesn’t deserve her kindness, he thinks, not when her husband could be safe and with her if Nico hadn’t been involved with Lewis in the first place.

“If Lewis thinks you're worth it, all of Troy will rise in your name. You are theirs now,” Jessica lays a dainty callous less hand on his shoulder. Every touch reminds him of Bernie and he flinches out of habit. But Jessica is patient (she’s everything Nico is not in this way). “Ours.” She finishes as more of an afterthought but the word echoes in the crevices of Nico’s harried mind.

“I love him,” he whispers, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He rocks the cradle gently, not knowing what else he can do with his hands as the realization slowly sets in. He doesn’t even feel the dip next to him or Jessica’s hand stroking through his hair like he’s her youngest brother. “I love him so much it paralyzes me, why does it have to be this way? Why-”

“Shhhh” Jessica lets Nico crumple against her, weeping. She holds him like she wishes she’d been held when Jenson first went into battle after they wedded. “It’s because it’s real, love.” She whispers in his ear, ignoring his heaving heavy sobs. “It’s because it’s real.”

 

* * *

 

 

** [Greeks] **

Sebastian wakes up groggy and disoriented which he passes off as another long night running around the temple, preparing for their yearly harvest ritual. It’s not until a gust of wind blows the door flap open that he realizes he’s not in his room and the tunic he’s wearing is not his own.

“You’re awake,” the man says, sinister grin stretched across his pale face. The boy is bald and battle-hungry. Sebastian recognizes the wild look in his eye as one he had as a child before becoming one of Apollo’s servants. “Uncle will be pleased.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to ask just who this uncle was but finds himself scrambling for words when he recognizes the face of Valterri Bottas, and behind him in shining Greek armor is the son of Zeus himself, Kimi Räikkönen.

“By the Gods.” Sebastian says hoarsely, dragging himself onto his feet only to realize he’d been chained to a pole. “How did you-” he splutters, abnormally unarticulated given his habit of babbling. He blames it on his heart threatening to beat itself out of his chest as the War Commander bends down to stare into his eyes. “Why are you here? In Troy? Shouldn’t you be across the Aegean?” Sebastian murmurs stupidly, stopping himself before his gaze could trace the fine lines of Räikkönen’s throat down to his broad burnt shoulders. Sweat continues to glisten on his skin, magnifying the effect of his warrior’s tan, causing Sebastian to swallow thickly. In the heat of his thoughts, he realizes that Valterri Bottas has left him alone with his Uncle.

“The _King_ ” he hisses like saying his very title is a chore, a fate worse than death itself. It throws Sebastian off because he’s always been told that Räikkönen was more loyal to the King than anyone in Greece. But, it looks like no one has any love for Ecclestone. Sebastian almost feels pity for the crone but sobers quickly upon remembering his predicament. “Wants what is ‘rightfully his’ as I recall him saying.” Räikkönen shrugs off his armor, not even bothering to tell Sebastian to look away.

It takes most of his will not to sneak a look at the man but his resolve was strong enough to hold him where he was. He was a servant of Apollo, not some blushing maiden as feminine as he looked he had his pride. It’s when Räikkönen has put his tunic on that he speaks again. “I am not going to hurt you.”

Sebastian doesn’t mean to look at him like he’s shocked but… well, he’s _shocked_. “You’re not?”

Räikkönen, to his surprise - this man is very good at surprising him if anything, he’s not sure it’s good for his sanity – laughs like it should be obvious. (It probably should be, he thinks idly. Warriors don’t take their armor off in front of just _anyone_.) “I have no quarrel with you, Ecclestone does. I am just a hired sword.” He surprises Sebastian again by speaking so openly about it.

This was the Man of Ice. His tales depicted him as a shining monster, King Ecclestone’s favorite pet. And here he was, answering all of Sebastian’s questions like it mattered what he thought of him.

“Shouldn’t you be calling him King?” Sebastian asks for the sake of asking because he’s not so sure how to handle this. How to handle the sudden warmth threatening to leak through his expressions. If his attraction bleeds through his words he hopes he’s speaking lowly enough that Räikkönen didn’t hear it.

Thank Apollo for sweet mercies because Räikkönen continues with a scowl. “He is not my king. He’s brat.” He spits into the dirt and schools his expression into that of a whirlpool before it funnels; sharp and ready to lash out at any second. It puts Sebastian on edge and excites him at the same time. “I will release you when my men are none the wiser. For now, you may call me Kimi.” He says, fingers ghosting across Sebastian’s curls.

The Trojan has to bite his lip to keep from leaning into the touch. He’s still wary of the man but if he’s allowed to call him by his first name nothing is stopping him from granting the same privileges. “I’m Sebastian.”

Kimi smirks, unsurprised. Sebastian’s beginning to understand that he’s rarely ever surprised. They are opposites in this.

“I know,” he whispers, the words carried away as he pushes the door flap open again giving Sebastian a glimpse of the sun. “Until we meet again, Sebastian” he croons.

But, like a shadow in the dark, before Sebastian can say anything he is gone.


End file.
